Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Quick one-shot of Rachel and Finn on Christmas.


_**Little Christmasy one-shot. In Rachel's point of view and takes place after the last episode. Enjoy... (and please review!)**_

I glanced around the heavily decorated room, admiring the dazzling, multicolored lights, streamers, and craftily handmade snowflakes. To my right lay an esortment of food, complete with various appetizers and refreshments, and to my left a banner which read 'Happy Holidays, Mckinley High!'

I inhaled deeply as I poured myself a cup of cocoa and scanned the crowded room for Finn. I flinched as I noticed Quinn and Noah laughing happily together as she attempted to drag him onto the dancefloor; Finn wouldn't be pleased with their new 'friendship'. It didn't take long for them to notice my staring, so I quickly adverted my eyes to Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury conversing in the corner. They looked simply adorable together, the both of them unmistakably flirting like two infatuated teenagers.

I then turned to see Kurt and Artie happily chatting away but before I could process another thought, i suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and swiftly spun around.

"Rachel, hey, hope I'm not late." Finn greeted with a goofy grin and a quasi-awkward hug.

"Hello Finn, it's good to see you." I stated, returning the smile, "And don't worry, you're not late--I didn't get here too long ago myself." I paused to look down at a small wrapped item in his hands and then asked, "What's that?"

"Well...I know you don't celebrate Christmas or anything but it's Christmas Eve and I--"

"Finn, you didn't have to get me anything." I said with a small grin, secretly overjoyed at the sentiment.

"Yeah, well it's nothing big--plus, it was half off." He explained as he shoved the gift into my hands. I simply stared at the parcel for a moment before he slapped my arm playfully and urged, "Aren't you gonna open it?"

Without hesitation, I carefully tore open the paper, reaveling a sparkling, silver necklace that said _imagine_.

"Finn, it's absolutely gorgeous." I said, giggling between words, "I love it."

"Really?" He asked with a satisfied smile, clearly pleased that I approved of his well thought out gift. I nodded my head 'yes' before attempting to fasten the piece of jewlery around my neck, however, I stopped when he grabbed the item and stated, "Here, let me do it."

I willingly complied, and within moments Finn was standing behind me attempting to fasten the necklace, his hot breath tickling my neck as he fumbled with the clasp.

"You know, this necklace is harder to put on then it looks--this is why I don't wear these things." He quipped before finally hooking the chain together.

"I feel awful I didn't get _you _anything--I'm not used to giving gifts on this particular day of the year." I stammered, pacing around the room as I spoke, "Here you are, giving me this wonderful gift and I didn't even have the decency to think that you might have been expecting something from me. So what do you want for Christmas? I'll purchase you anything you desire, you just have to tell me what it is you--"

"Rachel." He said with a short laugh, following me to my new location, "It's no big deal--really. Just getting to be around you is a good enough present for me." He paused for a beat to furrow his eyebrows, then asked, "That sounded corny, didn't it?"

I shook my head, "That sounded sweet."

"You guys _do _realize where you are, don't you?" I heard Noah's voice interrupt gruffly as he sauntered past, drink in hand. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at him, angered at how he could use such a tone of voice while he was currently not on speaking terms with either Finn or myself.

"Huh?" Is all Finn asked as he stood next to his former best friend. Puck didn't utter a reply, and instead simply pointed above us before he sauntered away.

Finn and I then looked up simultaneously, both freezing as we set our eyes on the mistletoe overhead.

"That means we have'ta kiss." Finn explained dumbly, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he eyed me up and down.

"I know." I replied bluntly, "I may be Jewish but that doesn't deter from the fact that I know what mistletoe is."

There was a beat of silence but after a moment, while I stood frozen, Finn urged softly, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to."

As Finn began to move closer, I gingerly closed my eyes, awaiting the forthcoming kiss. In an instant, his lips brushed mine, and his left hand caressed my cheek as the other grasped the small of my back. The warm feel of his touch sent shivers throughout my entire body, and I desperetly hoped that this wouldn't be the last kiss we would ever share.

When he pulled away only a few seconds later, I almost grabbed his arms and wrenched him back towards me. However, I decided against it once I heard him say softly, "You asked me what I wanted earlier, and well--all I want for Christmas is you."

I bit my lip softly as I beamed at his words, then asked playfully, "Do you honestly mean that? Or do you just like to quote the acclaimed Mariah Carey?"

"I mean it." He admitted with a straight face, "I don't know how I could've ever wanted anything--_anyone_ else."


End file.
